Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:End of Year Event 2017/KHW
The Kingdom Hearts series is known for its various worlds and characters from varying Disney and Square Enix works. From well known Disney classics like Aladdin and Mulan to beloved franchises like Final Fantasy and The World Ends With You, the series wonderfully presents these environments and their characters in the Kingdom Hearts universe. This bracket aims to determine which would be the Best World for ''Kingdom Hearts III. For this bracket, any published video game or film, including works not by Disney or Square Enix, qualify. Bracket Round 4: FINALS Battle A (CLOSED) 18:02, January 18, 2018 (UTC) #Adventuretime1 |votesc2=# #Get it memorized 18:31, January 18, 2018 (UTC) |comments= |timer=January 27 2018 00:00 }} Round 3: SEMIFINALS Battle A (CLOSED) # 18:16, January 6, 2018 (UTC) # Get it memorized 18:34, January 6, 2018 (UTC) |comments= |timer=January 5 2018 00:00 |winner=The Emperor's New Groove }} Battle B (CLOSED) 18:16, January 6, 2018 (UTC) #Get it memorized 18:34, January 6, 2018 (UTC) |votesc2=# #Adventuretime1 |comments= |timer=January 5 2018 00:00 |winner= Default: Wreck-It Ralph }} Round 2: QUARTERFINALS Battle A (CLOSED) 19:18, December 14, 2017 (UTC) #Get it memorized 08:28, December 16, 2017 (UTC) # |comments= |timer=December 16 2017 00:00 |winner=Lilo and Stitch }} Battle B (CLOSED) |votesc2=# 19:18, December 14, 2017 (UTC) #Get it memorized 08:28, December 16, 2017 (UTC) |comments= |timer=December 16 2017 00:00 |winner=The Emperor's New Groove }} Battle C (CLOSED) #Adventuretime1 # 17:35, December 19, 2017 (UTC) # |votesc2= |timer=December 20 2017 00:00 |comments= }} Battle D (CLOSED) # |votesc2=#Adventuretime1 # 17:35, December 19, 2017 (UTC) |timer=December 20 2017 00:00 |comments= }} Round 1 Battle A (CLOSED) 18:16, November 30, 2017 (UTC) |votesc2=# #Adventuretime1 |comments=Haven't seen either of these, but I think Pocahontas fits better in KH. 18:16, November 30, 2017 (UTC) |timer=December 02 2017 00:00:00 |winner=WALL-E }} Battle B (CLOSED) # 18:16, November 30, 2017 (UTC) #Adventuretime1 |comments= |timer=December 02 2017 00:00:00 |winner=Lilo and Stitch }} Battle C (CLOSED) # 18:16, November 30, 2017 (UTC) |votesc2=#Adventuretime1 |comments= |timer=December 02 2017 00:00:00 |winner=The Sword in the Stone }} Battle D (CLOSED) |votesc2=# 18:16, November 30, 2017 (UTC) #Adventuretime1 |comments= |timer=December 02 2017 00:00:00 |winner=The Emperor's New Groove }} Battle E (CLOSED) |comments=TREASURE PLANEEEEEEEEEEEET!!! Get it memorized 21:04, December 6, 2017 (UTC) |timer=December 09 2017 00:00:00 }} Battle F (CLOSED) #Get it memorized 08:28, December 16, 2017 (UTC) |votesc2= |comments= |timer=December 15 2017 00:00:00 |winner=How to Train Your Dragon }} Battle G (CLOSED) |comments= |timer=December 15 2017 00:00:00 }} Battle H (CLOSED) #Get it memorized 08:28, December 16, 2017 (UTC) |comments= |timer=December 15 2017 00:00:00 |winner=Monsters, Inc. }} Nominations * Treasure Planet ** Adventuretime1 ** 06:53, October 15, 2017 (UTC) * Monsters, Inc. ** 06:53, October 15, 2017 (UTC) * Wreck-It Ralph ** 06:53, October 15, 2017 (UTC) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** 06:53, October 15, 2017 (UTC) * Nier Automata **Disqualified for: Not a registered account * Fullmetal Alchemist **Disqualified for: Not a registered account * Atlantis: The Lost Empire **Disqualified for: Not a registered account * Lilo & Stitch ** Adventuretime1 * The Sword in the Stone ** Adventuretime1 ** * The Jungle Book ** Adventuretime1 * The Emperor's New Groove ** Adventuretime1 ** * The Incredibles ** Adventuretime1 * Pocahontas ** Adventuretime1 * WALL-E ** Adventuretime1 * Brave ** Adventuretime1 * Up ** Adventuretime1 *Meet the Robinsons ** *How to Train Your Dragon ** *Frozen **